If He Really Loved You
by HINATASTYLExX
Summary: "If he really loved you, then he wouldn't have broken up with you" He dangerously leaned his face towards hers, "S-Sasuke probably h-had a good reason…" Her face was tinted pink as the man before her known as Kazekage of the Sand spoke his next words calmly. "If he had reasons, then he should fought those reasons." GaaHina – Slight SasuHina


Hey there, this is **HINATASTYLExX** with another story- Okay let me just get this out by saying that I am sooo sorry-Gomennasai Lovely Readers- it's about my last story-

The Life of Kohona High- I know I stopped for years on that but truth be told- I had no idea where I was really gonna' go with that one. Again sorry.

The Life of Kohona High- I think I'm gonna' take that down and revise and edit the whole story into a better plot, although some things on there will be kept the same- soo Thank you for your time.

Okay this story is going to be a GaaHina- But there is some SasuHina Fluffiness at one part in this Chapter. If you don't like or wanna' consider SasuHina-Then you may Leave at your own free will-But I do hope you Give me some Feedback.

I know it's a short Chappie- Please don't kill or Flame- But if you do Flame that only shows that you care. This is my second story; I have others on my Microsoft Word- But I wanted to post this one first.

If He Really Loved You- will be a sort of slow paced story- Gaara will not be added so early in the chapters though- well I'm not sure yet. Maybe in the next one or two Chapters to come ^^. I'm slowly working on getting Gaara into the picture.

Be warned- Sasuke is a bit Occ in this Chapter- That's because when he's around Hinata he can be more open with himself than around others-Same goes for Hinata.

**If He Really Loved You:**

**Summary:** **"If he really loved you, then he wouldn't have broken up with you" He dangerously leaned his face towards hers,"S-Sasuke probably h-had a good reason…" Her face was tinted pink as the man before her known as Kazekage of the Sand spoke his next few words calmly.****"If he had reasons, then he should fought those reasons."**

**GaaHina – Slight SasuHina**

And they are in their Shippuden years. Around - 16 and 17.

**Disclaimer: **I do Not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Though I have once in a dream before ^^.

Please Review and Leave some Feedback- You could make my day Plz.

* * *

If He Really Loved You: Chapter- 1

**XxXxXxXxXx**

You come to me and go away like waves

You change moods like seasons change weather

Sometimes you act hard like a rock

Sometimes as light, soft, and nice as a feather

With you it's on and off like light

While I stay strong with great defense and might

But I don't think I'll win the fight

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Source: Not Wanting To Breakup, Breaking Up Poem poem/not-wanting-to-breakup#ixzz22aU5edEh  
.com

I do Not own this Poem.

* * *

The shadows crept into the moonlit light, as if they were twisted into small-like creatures dancing into the break of dawn. The heavy clouds taunted her for what seemed like days on end, but reality only gave up six long agonizing hours so far.

She wept on her messily covered futon time after time throughout her dusk night; her back was pressed against the chilled wall giving her the only feeling of comfort she could level with.

'_Why can't I be like this wall? I don't want to experience these bitter feelings; I wish to watch life through these walls._' The girl begged her mind to shut off wholly; she anxiously got to the point of just not caring for her body anymore.

What seemed like days, turned into eleven hours, what seemed like eleven hours turned into days then. She was now pushing weeks to come.

This girl was like any other; her heart was stomped on and arrogantly tossed to die for, all by one man that could do this to her- just that one man could bring a proud Hyuga like herself to her knees in sorrow. He was Sasuke Uchiha. And she was Hinata Hyuga.

"W-what d-d-did I DO… w-wro-ng. Hehhehe- I'm just a minikui girl." She mocked herself shamelessly, after all- he did call her an 'Ugly' girl.

"W-ww-why? … He sa-said he LOV-ED m-me, h-h-he said I was b-beau-tiful. Why a-am I s-soo UGLY?" Hinata would always put herself down, it was never the other way around- she felt no malice against Sasuke Uchiha.

She slightly massaged her eyes with her balled up fist, those same eyes that he would lovingly stare into for hours and whisper words of how stunning they were; how unique they were. Those same eyes that now reside with dark baggy circles.

She lay flat and emotionless on her side, wordlessly staring out into the sunny-filled morning of what little light her windowsill prevailed.

'_It's funny. I remember back then when I would lay here and think of Naruto-kun. I would think how bright the sky was, how it reminded me of his eyes to reach his soul._'

Hinata couldn't help but reconsider her old long time crush for a moment.

'_How the first light of dawn awoke to once bring a smile to my face. The sun and his smile were one. I am but a moon._'

'_A new moon, packed with nothing but shallow decaying shadows_'

"S-Sasuke…" She whimpered out deprived of life as she crumbled into a small ball of emptiness.

**Flash Back Begin**

"Mmm- Sasuke-kun, q-quit IT!" Hinata groaned out tiredly to the man to her left side of the bed as he nuzzled the tip of his nose into the backside of her neck affectionately.

"Mm but Hime- I'm booored. Wake up, Pleaaase." The Uchiha mumbled earnestly for the women to play along with him willingly.

Hinata gave a low stumpy sigh turning to meet his gaze; she then wrapped her legs around his waist loosely still feeling numb from yesterday's activities.

"G-go be bored somewhere else Sasuke. Besides it's your fault im this lazy, hehe- you just had to pounce at me like a jumpy kitten didn't ya'." She drew her hands away from the covers to tenderly place them behind his scowl as she pressed and rubbed the tips of her fingers delicately against the prick of his hairs.

He ignored her last comment as he twitched from being compared to a mere kitten.

"Hnn…"

"I mean, what a-about Naruto-kun. You haven't seen him in awhile, right?"

"Hinataaa, there's a reason why I don't want to be near that kid. Hn…" Sasuke darted eyes to his 'Team 7' photograph stand sitting to his far left on his desk top.

"Hehe- don't want to be near that 'Kid'." Hinata jittered her laughter further as she continued. "You say that like you're in your forty's already, Pleaaase Sasuke Uchiha- your only just one year ahead of him. Speaking of which don't ya' remember im the same age as he is. Does that make me a kid as well?" Quirking up a brow she unattached her limbs and arms away from the Uchiha boy as she removed herself from his grasp.

"Then 'Kids' my age shouldn't be doing this with an Uchiha man. Hmm…" Hinata was gradually moving herself to the door bit by bit playing with his emotions childishly.

"N-noo- I mean, Naruto-dobe acts like one. You on the other hand…"

Hinata matted herself against the back of his door room.

"M-me on the other hand.. What?" She cooed Sasuke closer as he stretched his way to be positioned in front of her.

Sasuke smirked a grin then unconsciously licked his bottom lip as he gave Hinata a light peck on the lips; leading sweet kisses to her jawline playfully.

"Are way too good to be true." Their bodies once so far apart were now smashed in place against each other. His warm breath vibrated through her ear lobe as Sasuke kissed and nibbled on her neck line hungrily, daring her to leave his sight.

"Please come back to bed with me, Hina-hime" Sasuke blew into her ear hotly.

"B-but I-I thought you wanted me to get up and p-play with you…" He then took her hand in his and led her to their paradise- their time to be alone with one another.

"Yea'.. But I think I like this postion better." They were wrapped up in his sheets; their legs tangled into knot's as they listened closely to the others steady breathing, Hinata then pressed her ear to Sasuke's broad chest- quietly listening to his heart beat falling in debt to that beating shape that seemed to have solely captured hers.

She yanked him closer loving the feeling of his chest falling with each breath he took.

"…Hinata.." Sasuke gasped out of breath.

"Hmm…"

"I … Love you." He then kissed the top of her forehead as he began to drift off back into slumber; enclosed by her arms feeling safe and warm. Feeling like 'her' kitten.

"Koi ni ochichatta. Sasuke Uchiha…" She peacefully responded without the hesitance of shunning her vows down.

* * *

**End of Flash Back**

Words you might not know:

**Koi ni ochichatta- I'm in love with you.**

**Minikui- Ugly**

**Hime- Princess**

Thank You, Arigatou Gozaimasu- for reading all the way through, I appreciate you all.

Soo how about some reviews and feedback Plz and Thank you.

I wanna' know what you think of my starting Chapter- if you have any ideas feel free to let me know-Plz- I will care for everything you say.

And if you have some stories involving GaaHina or SasuHina- I would love to read and review ^^. **Banzai**—**Banzai**—**Banzai !**

Okay here you Gooo- An imaginary Double Fudged Chocolate Chip Cookie. Yum.

Review ^^


End file.
